Where I Belong
by WinterSnow13
Summary: Sophia was chosen by Primus to help save the world, but as an Orphan its quite hard to except that. She gets adopted by the strangest people. Why did Primus choose her? Who is this Alpha Trion inside of her head? And more importantly, why does she have part of the Matrix? Will she help win this war or will she only cause things to get worse?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this story, I will answer reviews!

A/N: I only own my OC's

Where I Belong

Chapter 1

Sophia slowly climbed down the ladder from her shared bunk bed, the other seven girls still waking up. She crouched next to her bed and reached underneath for her backpack that held all her belongings. She pulled out a faded purple t-shirt and worn out black jeggings. She slipped out of her pajamas and pulled on her clothes. Quickly throwing the backpack back underneath her bed she leaned against the corner of the bed and began running her fingers through her light brown hair in a hurry. Her bright blue eyes glanced around the room to see that half of the girls were now dressed like she was. , she quickly grabbed her old grey Uggs and slipped them on her feet and sprinted out the door.

She could not be late again or she will get the scolding of her life. She scrambled down the rickety old stairs and ran into the cafeteria where the other children had lined up. She silently stepped into her spot in line and waited for Miss Stock to confirm that all the children were up. She glanced down the line just in time to see the last boy appear. A moment later and the click clack of heels could be heard on the hard floor. No child moved however to watch the person come into the cafeteria. There was no need. They all knew who it was.

It was Miss Stock, the headmistress of the Atlantic Orphanage for Orphaned Children. She ruled the orphanage with her evil Pitbull, Mule. The woman always looked proper with her suit and long skirt. Her white hair twisted into a fake looking bun. She was quick to anger and even quicker to punish, especially if you were on her bad side. Which Sophia was placed on 4 years ago. Miss Stock walked down the line, assuring that everyone wasn't speaking. When she reached the end of the line she stomped her heels and spun around. She stood in front of Sophia. The headmistress glared down with her dark Evil eyes at the small girl who pretended not to know she was there.

"Well, I hope the runt of the litter didn't hurt herself getting out of bed this morning," She leaned her eyes even closer, but stood up tall quickly, this time Sophia turned to face her. "But why would I even care"

"Why would anyone even care," Sophia mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me pole leg, you know the rules about talking! Start your chores now!" Miss Stock ordered, and with that Sophia bolted up the rickety staircase and into the bathrooms. She sighed at how fast she can run on her metal leg.

She was the lone survivor of an airplane crash heading towards Washington DC. She thought back to when they were set for landing, her mom holding her hand all excited, her brother placing her mouth on the window to get a better view of the outside, but then it all catapulted, the plane dove straight down…

She shook her head to get out of the past and looked up at the white sinks in the bathroom. She grabbed the cleaning toothbrush and began her brushing of the sinks, then the floors, the toilets. After three hours it was time to go and fix up her metal leg. Miss Stock always had her be the first to clean the bathrooms. You had to get on your hands and knees, and it was quiet hard for Sophia for she only has one knee as the other slides everywhere when touching the wet floor.

Next was the room cleaning, she was in charge of the toddler rooms. As she walked down the gloomy hallways and up to the third floor, little kids were sleeping or playing on the stairs. As she made it to her assigned room, she pushed the door open to find the place a wreck. She frowned the sighed as she began her cleaning. After two hours, she was finished it was 4:00. Breakfast was served later at 10 o'clock today, which was quite strange.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid," Sophia mumbled, to herself as she walked down the hallway. A white door came in view with a sign on it, A13, her bedroom. She took hold of the handle and slowly opened and closed the door behind her. Sophia sat on her bed and pulled off her leg. It was a temporary leg, one the doctor next door kindly gave her. But today was the day she had to take it off forever, it was rusted and cracking on the sides. Duct tape swirled up it to keep it from cracking even more, but I didn't help. Frowning, she crouched down and placed it under her bed and exchanged for two Loftstrand crutches. She inserted her arms into the rings and gripped the handle. With all her strength she lifted herself up and looked down at her loose pant leg.

"Sophizzi!" Two voices squealed. She looked at the door to see it open, and her favorite people at the Orphanage smiling at her. Claire had her blond hair pulled into a pony-tail , sparkling green eyes stared at her. Harry, an adorable little Asian kid, he was born in China, but I guess his parents left him here as a baby, maybe thought he would have a home by now.

"Hey guys, finish your chores?" Sophia asked. They both nodded. Claire was the oldest of all three of them at 16, one more year till she can move out and live somewhere by herself. Harry is about to be 7 and is a genius at Monopoly, as Sophia is in the middle at 14.

"Yes, but that's not why we came here, the reason why we came here is…Harry is getting adopted!" Claire exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the little kid. Sometimes Harry would the two girls his older sisters, but now he might actually have a sister.

"When do they come?" Sophia tried to act as excited as possible on the outside, but deep down inside she was sad. No one wanted a girl who costs thousands of dollars to walk normal. Now it was even worse, cause Mr. Lemi, the man who gave her the prosthetic leg, was now in the hospital for he is too old to do anything.

"In three weeks! And I heard they have an older daughter and younger son too!" Harry exclaimed and hugged Sophia tightly around her stomach. Sophia smiled and wrapped her arms around the little boy.

"You will have an older sister, like you did here…" Claire mumbled and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yeah, but they won't be as great as you," He looked up at Sophia and let go. The bell for dinner rang and they all looked at the door.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm getting some sandwiches, come on Harry!" Claire grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. Sophia smiled and sat down on her bed. She reached under her pillow, for her ring. It was unlike anything else. When the plane crashed, she went to a place like no other. Another memory came…

_Sophia, only 10 years old, opened her eyes and looked around. She was in heaven, white clouds were everywhere._

_"Oh no…" She just realized she had died. Looking down at her leg, it was half gone. She held her hands over her eyes to not look, she was done for._

_"Child, do not be sad, for your time isn't over," A deep mechanical voice said from above her. Sophia removed her hands to look up to see 14 robots looking down at her._

_"Who are you?" She  
asked and stared in awe._

_"My name Is Primus, I' am what you human call God, and these are the original 13 Primes," He gestured towards the 13 others who all had glowing blue eyes._

_"Why am I here? And what do you mean my time isn't over?" Sophia asked._

_"You are the chosen one, the one who will light the world with your power," One of the Primes stepped forward and addressed._

_"What power?" _

_"You hold part of the Matrix, the Well of Hopes," Primus kneeled down to the small girl._

_"I don't have anything like that in me now…Do I?" She asked acting a little concerned for herself._

_"You will be given something very special, something that you must hold onto for till it is time…" Primus smiled a bit to her, making her smile back._

_A ring, made of metal with blue incrusted stones wrapped in swirling pattern around her Index finger._

_"Till its time for…?" _

_"To light the darkest hour, someone will come for you," And with that the world turned to black. _

She shook her head as the memory. As she placed the ring on, she glanced at the mirror. She was born with brown eyes, but when she was given the ring, they turned into a magnificent blue. As the ring was in place she smiled as she saw her eyes give off a bright blue glow and finally fade. She felt stronger with the ring.

As the other orphans were coming up from dinner, Sophia got undressed and put on her Green PJ's. Walking into the bathroom, she grabbed her toothbrush from the wall shelf and rinsed it under the water. When she finished brushing her teeth, she smiled and walked back into the now full room.

"Hey, what happened?" One of her roommates, Penny asked. She hung by her feet off of the top bed.

"Ah its nothing to worry about," Sophia smirked and poked the little 9 year olds nose. The girls in her room were her friends, but not best friends like Claire or Harry.

"Alright, GET TO BED YOU LITTLE RUNTS!" Miss Stock ordered from the outside hallways. Everyone followed pursuit and got into their beds. Sophia stood and crossed her arms.

"Stupid things, stupid Orphanage…" She mumbled on and on as she stared at the closed door.

"That's IT!" The door slammed open and Miss Stock came in. "YOU. WITH. ME!"

"Oh not the basement!" Sophia exclaimed as she was pulled out of the room. A man picked her up as she came out of the room.

"I'll give you hand with that," His deep metallic voice said. Sophia kicked and attempted to whack the man across the face, but he blocked every chance of getting a black eye.

"Down the stairs and take a right," Miss Stock gestured, before leaving and going back the other way.

** 'Do not worry Sparkling, You are not alone' **

'Who said that' Sophia asked. A little freaked out at having a voice inside her head.

"Get in there you weakling," The man opened the basement door and threw Sophia down the stairs. Landing hard on the ground she curled in a ball and cried. This wasn't the first time and she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

**'Hey, don't cry, I'm here for you'**

'Who are you? What do you want?' Sophia asked.

**'My name is Alpha Trion, I'am here to guide you'**

Sophia relaxed her muscles and got in a comfortable position. She looked at her ring and saw it glowed as Alpha Trion talked 'Whatever, I'm going to sleep now, bye!'

**'Goodnight, Sparkling'**

* * *

**Review. Fav. Follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Reviews!_**

**_Guest : D,: Godspeed Sophia. Godspeed._**

**Yep, thanks for the review**

**_Fallen Angel 1243 : I like this! Hope you update soon! :)_**

**Love the Smiley Faces! And thanks for liking it**

**_Autobotgirl2234: That was good._**

**I hope so!**

**_AllSpark Princess: Very interesting story. Hope you update this soon._**

**Ah, don't worry, I'm doing it now, by the way, very creative Pen Name**

**_Guest: ..That was amazing_**

**Thanks!**

**_Guest: This is too-damn good. You must continue!_**

**I will!**

**Hey this story, Ask Questions, Like it, do whatever!**

**A/N: I only own my OC's**

Where I Belong

Chapter 2

**'Sparkling, wake up someone is unlocking the door'**

Sophia slowly sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. It was pitch black, like it was when she was thrown down here. Her stump was throbbing and so was her head.

"Seriously," She mumbled aloud. The door was being unlocked. 'Uh, Alpha Trion, can you tell who it is?'

**'Sparkling all I know is its a good sign'**

'Thanks Bro, I wish I could meet you in person, you seem pretty nice and cool' She asked the man in her head. Seems kind of strange doesn't it.

The door finally opened and Miss Robin stood at the top. She was the nicest ever. She had flowing blond hair and her blue eyes seemed to be her greatest feature. She was in her late 20's and had on jeans and a cute tank.

"Sophia are you ok?" She asked in a worried tone, rushing down the stairs she kneeled in front of the girl and helped her to her feet. Sophia used her Loftsrand crutches to start over to the stairs. She was not in shape. Every step she had to take a breather. Miss Red held a hand on her back to make sure she wouldn't fall. Finally they made it out. Sophia squinted at the bright light that came from the windows.

"I'm taking you to the Hospital, I want them to check you, but just say you fell down the stairs, ok?" Miss Red was the nicest and caring person ever, but she was someone you never wanted torust if you were in Miss Stocks shoes. Miss Re always went behind her back to help the kids out.

"I did fall down the stairs," Sophia said before exiting the building with Miss Red directly behind her. They got into her car. Sophia has been her many times. Miss Red was always on her side, telling lies about Sophia old prosthetic leg by saying she got it for her or the time it was her Birthday, and she wanted to go see a movies, well, Miss Red took her, along with Claire.

As she started towards the front door she remembered something. Looking down at herself she needed her backpack.

"Miss Red? Can you grab my backpack from under my bunk bed?" Sophia asked in the sweetest tone she could think of. Miss Red smiled and ran up the stairs.

**'Sparkling they are coming'**

"Who is coming!?"

**'Do not tell them you name, Sophia'**

"How did you know my name"

"Know who's name?" Sophia spun around to see Miss Red coming down the stairs. Mentally she slapped herself.

"Um...nothing" Sophia smiled and grabbed her backpack out of Miss Red's waiting hands. Placing it on her back she started out the door

**'Who was that femme who hurt you?' **Alpha Trion's voice acting a little worriedly.

'Miss Stock, very mean lady, I'm probably the top one on her "Kill List"' She thought in her head, I guess he hears every thought.

**'I only here what thoughts are towards me' **Alpha Trion was silent for a sec. **'What's the kill list?'**

'Ok, its just an expression, so don't worry, it just means I'm on her bad side... And a question, what is your job?'

"Sophia, I'm getting a wheelchair, stay right here!" Miss Red said and ran towards the hospital entrance to get one, but she started to come back with another nurse who already had one. They were in a parking Garage, on the 3rd level, An entrance was on each floor.

**'I' am one of the Thirteen Prime's, the sixth one to be exact. My job was to protect Cybertron, but I died trying'**

"I'm sorry" Sophia sad quietly as the nurse came around to her door. She opened the door and smiled. Miss Red came up behind her.

"Come on, what is your name?" The nurse asked. Sophia then remembered what Alpha Trion said to her. She studied her eyes. They were RED!

"Why do you need to know?" Sophia asked, she had never been to a hospital before, so this seemed strange.

"Just get out of the car, fleshy!" Miss Red hollered. Sophia looked at her with eyes wide open. Miss Red wasn't Miss Red. The woman's body fizzled for a sec, before smirking.

**'Frag. Sophia RUN!'**

Sophia kicked the door at the so called nurse and jumped out of the car. The woman disappeared in a flash and two cars started up. Sophia took the chance and grabbed for the wheelchair. Sitting down in it, she hooked her crutches to the back and started off out of the hospital parking garage. Flying down the slope she took sharp turns causing her chair to lift on the sides.

**'They are coming'**

"Alpha what the HECK do you mean!" She yelled out loud. Her backpack was pinching into her spine. She turned around to find two cars chasing her. One was a Red Porsche, and the other a purple and black striped Jeep.

'Oh shoot!' She mentally thought to herself and took a sharp turn onto the first floor. A gate in front of her was closed.

**'Duck when I say..' **Sophia gripped the arm rests and waited. **'Now'**

A small bullet flew over her head and she wheeled under the gate entrance. Looking back she gave one more push and wheeled into the park. She heard a crash and turned her head to find the two cars smashing through the gate and turning into the park entrance.

**'Use the power within you,'**

'What the Frag does that mean?'

**'The ring not only holds part of the matrix, it holds a power that only someone like you can use'**

"Lets try it out" She whispered under her breath as the two cars came up next to her.

"Come one, Sophia, we won't hurt you, its me Miss Red!" Miss Red's voice came from the Red Porsche. The door swung open gesturing her to get in.

"Never!" Sophia hit the Emergency brake and started off down the steep slop heading towards the woods. The rock causing her to almost flip over. Her brown hair sticking to her sweaty face. All that she could think off was what he meant by 'Power'

**'I' am opening the gateway for you to use everything now,'**

'Don't leave me. I'm being chased by some crazy Japanese Cars which can produce real live human IMAGES!'

**'Never will I leave you Sparkling, not till your job is done'**

It all seemed to go in slow motion, she turned to avoid a tree, but her wheel got stuck in a rock, and she flew forwards and landed against the tree. Moaning she slowly sat up and reached for her walkers silently. The cars were driving very slow now away from her, but she only heard the purring of one.

"Hello, Sparkling" She looked up to see a Robot. 40 feet tall at the most. All Red, Female shape.

"Miss Red?" Sophia asked moving away from her. Leaving her walkers by the tree. With one steps. They cracked under the foot of Miss Red.

"My name isn't Miss Red, my destination is Lunablood, and you have part of the Matrix of Leadership," Lunablood reached for the small girl, but Sophia held up her right hand in a fist. Her ring shined a bright blue and her arm shifted and became a light green metal. At the end, it shined a brilliant blue.

"How can you be armed with Cybertronian armory?!" Lunablood took a step back.

"Lets just say, I'm more than meets the eyes," She angles up at the bot and shot. A blue orb shot at Lunablood, who blocked it. Sophia's eyes widened and sat in shock at what just happened. Her right arm was METAL! And it turnd out to be a Cybertronian weapon. Cybertronian like Alpha Trion is!

"Same with me, do you know how your parents were killed?" Lunablood gripped the girl in her servo. Sophia struggled as she was lifted into the air.

"PLANECRASH, you Fragger!" She yelled at her, directly looking at her in the eyes.

"I see you have Blue eyes, not like your Sire's Hazel or Carrier's Dark Blue, but Bright blue like the Autobots," Luna Blood brought Sophia close to her face.

"How did you know about my parents?" Sophia sternly asked, her eyes squinting in anger.

"For you information, I was the one who shot the plane in the first place," She started walking off. Sophia's backpack stabbing her spine now, something was sticking out, she felt it cut her and blood starting to run down.

"YOU WERE IN CHARGE OF KILLING MY PARENTS!" Sophia tried to get her arms free of her grip, but it was no use, she was going to die.

"I only shot the plane, I wasn't in charge of it, It was-..." A shot went off. Sophia felt Lunablood's grip loosen. Her stomach lifted and she was falling.

"HELP ME!" She yelled, she hit a hard metal surface. Looking up, she met two bright blue eyes. Holding up her arm she aimed her gun at the face. The bot was all grey and had metal lines on his face to bring out facial features.

"Hol' yo'r gun, little Sparklin' Ah'm an Autobot!" He held a hand in front of her. Sophia looked at him and tried to get to her feet, but only fell, she didn't have her crutches.

"Are you a Cybertronian?" She asked Two more of the same Bright Blue eyed bots came rushing up. One was Red and Blue, it was the tallest. Then a green one who seemed kind of annoyed.

"Hello Sparkling," The Green one said taking a step forward. Sophia held her arm up towards him, her gun spinning getting ready to fire.

"Whoa!" He jumped back a bit. "Put it away, were not here to hurt you," Sophia didn't move.

"Who are you and why do you look Cybertronian?" She asked a little nervous if you asked me.

"My name is Optimus Prime and we are-"

"Prime? Did you say Prime? You hold the Matrix of Leadership don't you? I do too!" She cut him off and transformed her gun back into her normal arm and showed him her ring.

"How do you know about us?" He asked. Lending out his own hand. Sophia tried to stand but she couldn't.

"I can't move," She bowed her head. "I only have one leg"

"That's crazy, humans have two, how could you have-" The Autobot with the Accent, Jazz held up her fingers and slowly lifted her up onto her feet. Ratched made an 'O' with his mouth and looked up at Optimus.

Optimus wrapped his fingers around the fragile girl and lifted her up to his face.

"You are human, yes?" He asked. Sophia gave him 'Are you kidding me' face.

"Uh yeah, just got some updates from the Primus himself, but Alpha Trion opened the gates, so now I can use the Matrix and my powers, but I only know I have a gun." Sophia shrugged, while Ratchet's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Alpha Trion did you know him?" Optimus asked, he seemed a little serious now.

"Alpha Trion is with the other Original Prime's, man I just got a whole lot of information about you guys didn't I?" Sophia just realized. Her mind filled with pictures of planets, Cybertronians, and battles.

"Answer the question!" The green bot demanded. Sophia taken back by his harsh demand. Let a few tears escape her eyes and glared at him.

"Well, for your Information Ratchet, Alpha Trion happens to be in my mind somehow, and gives me great advice like how to keep my aft moving so I don't get killed! And plus Ratchet, I know now all about the Twins pranking you, especially the one time they covered you in Pink paint," She tapped her head and smirked.

"How do ya know his name, Sparkie?" Jazz asked, pointing towards the now baffled Ratchet, who looked at her as if she were Taylor Swift!

"Oh, like I told ya, Jazz, Alpha Trion opened some sort of Gate and now I have all this information about Cybertron!" She pointed to her head and finally wiped one of the tears from her cheek.

"Ugh, Frag, ya Ratch' ya made her cry!" Jazz pointed at the girl. Sophia crossed her arms and looked up at Optimus.

"What happens now?" She asks.

"You go back to your parents and one of our comrades will stay with you," Optimus said. Sophia closed her eyes and sighed.

"I don't have parents, I don't have a family..." He words felt like a slow river, each word seemed to drop out of her mouth.

"Well, I' am very sorry...What is-?" Optimus started.

**'Tell him, its ok'**

"My name is Sophia," She brushed the pieces of her hair from her face, her blue eyes shining now up at him.

"Eh Sparkie, I guess ya comin' with us! Jazz smirked and transformed into a grey Pontiac Solstice GXP. Ratchet turned into an Ambulance, cause he is a medic. Optimus placed Sophia on the ground and transformed into a Blue Peterbilt 379 truck with red flame decals. All Sophia could do was sit and admire their Automobile forms.

"Can you climb in?" Optimus asked. Sophia tried to stand, but she couldn't, she was tired and out of energy. Jazz then turned back into his alt form and Placed Sophia into Optimus's passenger seat. When Sophia looked at the Driver's seat, a man sat and smiled.

He had dark blue hair, almost black. He was in a blue Camo military suit, brown combat boots, with dog chains hanging around his neck.

"Optimus?" She asked. Her head started to pound.

"This is my hologram," He started to drive out of the forest. After a few minutes of driving, they passed The Atlantic Orphanage. The only Orphanage in Rhode Island.

As hours went by, her head pounded even more. She couldn't take it much longer. Her body went cold all of the sudden. She held her arms around her and hugged herself.

"Come here," Optimus held out his holographic arm. Sophia scooted over and sat next to him. Optimus wrapped his arm around her, the other on the steering wheel. For a second his hand felt wet. Pulling it around in front of him. I was red...she was bleeding.

"Sophia?" He asked. Sophia moaned and closed her eyes.

"Take off your backpack," He said. Sophia took it off and they both looked. A razor blade, from one of her shavers, was sticking through the blue fabric.

"Oh, shoot, it fell out of its box, but I think I'll survive, its just a little blood..." She shook her head. Optimus then pulled her shirt up revealing the wound. She was surprised and knew he was the one to worry about children. He raised Bumblebee during the war, and turns into a worried parents whenever a child gets hurt.

Optimus reached under for a first aid kit and pulled out ointment and tape. He applied the Ointment.

"Oh, my Primus, STOP! IT hurts, it burns!" She exclaimed. Optimus finished applying and finally taped up the wound. Pulling down her shirt he turned on the Comm-Link

:Optimus to Ratchet

:Ratchet here

:Sophia was stabbed by her own Razor form her backpack, I request you look at her when we get to base

:Yes sir, Ratchet out

Sophia placed a hand on her back and realized something. She was gone from the Orphanage. But she didn't even say goodbye to her friends. Claire is probably worried right now and Harry is probably crying hoping she didn't die.

**'You are Free now Child'**

'Yep!'

"Tomorrow your room will be all set for you to live in, you will be in my care and William Lennox's as well," Optimus said, looking at the girl.

"Really! You really want to take care of me! No one has ever done that in the last four years of my life!" Sophia exclaimed smiling. Optimus wrapped his arm around the girl and held her tight. Sophia looked up at him, smiling with her white teeth.

"You are very welcome, Sophia" Optimus smirked and looked forward out towards the road. She closed her eyes finally and snuggled into his embrace.

'Alpha thank Primus for this moment please'

**'He knows Sparkling, Sweet Dreams'**

* * *

_What will happen next? Who will she meet? Will Lennox like her or will he think she is huge liability?_

_Find out Next_

_Only On Fanfiction_

**Hey people! Ask me questions! Give me idea's for next chapter, Prank ides's! Anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews!**

**_Guest -Uhh... Someone should be her guardian or something. Galloway... Just Galloway..._**

**LOL on the Galloway! I always curse at the TV when he acts like a jerk.**

_**LoveSummerWind -Man I can't wait for her to have a guardian! Who's it gonna be?**_

**Duhhhh...you have to read to find out**

_**Guest-****Yay! ... She has a new family... E-yeah!**_

**What- up with the "E"?**

_**Guest-Awesome! How did you come up with LunaBlood?**_

**Um, I was watching Twilight when I was writing this, and it was showing a scene of a moon...so...I had to**

_**Moonlight458 -****Yeah! Optimus!**_

**Opti\mus is my Idol!**

_**Mistra Rose****-Maybe have Lennox's daughter take to Sophia. The four of them with Ironhide go to the store to get cloths and supplies for Sophia, when someone, not a con, tries to take the little girl from the store. Sophia stops it from happening and gets hurt even worst, because he shots her so she can't id him.**_

**OMG girl! You just type the idea right out of my head! That is my idea!**

**Hey this story, Ask Questions, Like it, do whatever!**

**A/N: I only own my OC's**

Where I Belong

Chapter 3

Sophia slowly opened her eyes, she was no longer sitting with Optimus, she was in a bed! Sophia looked around and whistled in amazement. The room had a large ceiling, which seemed tall enough for one of the "Tall" bots to stand in. She realized she was on wooden balcony, which sat against the side of the wall. Two her right was a desk and two her left was a TV, couch and bookshelves full of games and books. A part of the Balcony had a closed in bathroom. The door was white and no one could see in it. Pushing the covers off she found herself in blue striped PJ's.

"Primus, I hope no man put these on me," Sophia said aloud.

**'Ratchet did my dear'**

'Ugh...morning to you too Alpha Trion'

Loud metal footsteps from the outside of the room. They stopped right outside her room.

"Ugh, do you need help getting in?" Sophia asked towards the wall. The sound of beeping came, and the wall slid open, it was her door! She traced the lines around the door to see how large it was, and it was pretty tall.

"Good morning Sophia," Optimus greeted the brown haired girl as he walked into the room. Sophia smiled and walked to the balcony railing.

"Hey Optimus!" Sophia paused. "Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui"

"Well last night Ratchet examined you cut, and it seemed ok, nothing to worry about. So he has allowed me to take you to visit Major William Lennox. His family will help take care of you, like I will be," He said and finally leaned down to be level with me.

"Oh my Primus! You just understood French!" She gasped and jumped on the balcony in excitement. "Do you know all of the human languages?"

"I only understand English, Cybertronian, and French. I downloaded French into my Language chip because we learned you knew French," He held his hand above me and dropped a backpack at my feet.

"Hey! My backpack! Thanks!" Sophia examined the back rip, from the razor, to find it now stitched up. Opening it up, she found everything still there. But, what she really needed was clothes.

"I guess were going PJ style!" She smirked placing the backpack onto her bed.

"I will be with Ironhide, the Lennox's guardian," Optimus nodded slightly and walked out of the room, the doors shut behind him.

Sophia brushed her hair out and smiled. Her own room! Her own shower!

"I really need a shower" She whispered to herself. Walking over, she grabbed the handle and opened the door. A towel hung on the side, and everything she could ever need was on a shelf. Turning on the shower, she took off her garments and stood under the hot water. As the water rushed over her, she traced the numerous scars on her arms and shoulders.

After she was done she opened the door to allow the steam to come out. Rubbing the water from her face she looked at her bed. A box with a ribbon on it sat on her pillow. She walked over, looking around the room first.

~_Here is a temporary outfit to wear to the Lennox's, Michaela, one of the humans teenagers, found it-Optimus~_

"Thank you," She smoothly said and opened the box. Moving away the newspaper, a pair of white jeans were folded nice a neat. Some undergarments were wrapped in tissue paper. Lastly her old Uggs, all washed, and a brand new long orange t-shirt.

Sophia quickly put on her outfit and ran down the balcony stairs. Rushing over to the doorway she began to braid her hair into a loose braid, something she rarely does. The doors slid open and she stood in a large hallway. Soldiers passed by not even noticing her.

'A little help Alpha?'

**'I do not know where to lead you right now sparkling'**

"Are you Sophia?" Sophia whipped her head up to the voice. A tall, muscular African Man slowly leaned down to be her height. He smiled and she nodded.

"Yeah, Optimus said to meet him, but I don't know where to go!" She casually shrugged. The man straightened up and crossed his arms.

"I'm actual heading there myself, the names' Epps," He held his hand out. Sophia hesitated, but took his hand and they shook it.

"Ok, cool, and I'm Sophia," They both smirked again and started down the hallway.

Walking through a set of doors they came upon a large room full of planes and vehicles. She looked around, their were so many.

"Cool! But I hate planes," She shuttered afterwards. Epps raised an eyebrow, but shook off his curiosity.

"How ya doin' Sweetspark?" A familiar voice asked. Sophia turned her head to see a Grey Pontiac transform into a bot.

"Her Jazz!" She waved. More of the cars transformed. But she stared up ahead to find Optimus looking down at her. A black bot stood next to him crossing his arms.

"Sophia, this is Ironhide," Optimus gestured to the bot. Immediately Ironhide activated his cannons and placed them down in front of her.

"Feelin' luck, Youngling?" He asked in a baritone voice.

"Wow, you sure do know how to make someone's day!" Sophia smirked as she stood her ground. She, herself, transformed her arm into her own gun and aimed it towards his face. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Sophia,"

Ironhide, taken back, put away his weapons and kneeled down to the armed human. Epps on the other hand stood there in utter shock.

"How the Hell are you armed?" Epps exclaimed loudly.

"Long story..." Sophia smirked and walked over towards Optimus's foot. "Can we go now?"

"Ironhide, take care of her, I still have not decided on who should be her guardian," Optimus winked down at Sophia, as she smirked in return. Ironhide transformed into a black GMC topkick. Opening the door he honked twice.

"Coming!" Sophia exclaimed and ran over. Just before she could get her foot up, a hand held her shoulder. Turning around she faced Optimus in his hologram.

"If anything happens, contact Ironhide first, then me, ok. And if-" Sophia placed a hand on his place on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't get all protective of me on the first day here, I'll be home. When I get back, make sure Ratchet stays away, I laughed at my remark of Ratchet and jumped into the passenger seat. Ironhide spun around before speeding away out of base. He had to be going over 100 mph!

"Hide! Why so fast? Chill out! How fast are you going?" I exclaimed holding tightly to the handle above the door.

"Sparkling, at this speed we will be there in an hour. I'm going 190 miles an hour," Ironhide casually said and waited for a response. But all he got in return was Sophia's jaw hanging down in astonishment.

"Your going WHAT!" She retorted. Ironhide grumbled irritated already.

"Alright, lets focus on something more important...look in the cup holder," He instructed. Sophia pushed a loose strand of hair form her braid away and reached into the cup holder. Her fingers pulled out a Bluetooth device.

"Uh, am I getting a phone or something?" Sophia raise an eyebrow towards the front mirror, which turned down to face her.

"It is a com link device, it acts as a phone. You can have a private message, a chosen group message, or even a public message," Ironhide explained, he turned off the side of the pavement road and onto a dirt one.

"Ok, how do I use it?" She asked, while turning around the white device. A silver pattern swirled around it.

"Place it in your ear," He said. Sophia did and it seemed to fit perfectly, "Now place the side of it and think of calling me,"

:Can you hear me?

:IRONHIDE! I'm talking out loud!

:Ugh...Jazz here...

:JAZZ!

:Sophia, did you really have to bring Jazz into this group com

:Yes...now Sophia out!

**'You seem to like the Autobots'**

'Yes...yes I do'

After an hour of driving and Ironhide explaining more about the com link and how to use it properly, they arrived.

"We are here," Ironhide calmly announced and parked in front of the house. The house was country style, with a front porch, tall trees, and a barn in the back.

"Cool!" Sophia exclaimed and jumped out of the truck. Standing before the step, she looked down at the ground. A hand wrapped around her shoulder.

"They will," An African American man smiled down at her. He was in a Army uniform with a bunch of dog tags. He shook her slightly.

"Thanks Ironhide," She smirked and started up the stairs in front of him. She looked over and rang the doorbell. A little girl with blond smiled through the window before throwing open the door.

"Iro'ide!" She exclaimed and jumped into his waiting arms. Ironhide kissed her forehead and carried her inside, before ushering Sophia through the doorway.

"Annabelle, who's your favorite bot?" Ironhide smiled at his question. Annabelle held her finger to her chin and thought.

"YOU!" She hugged him tighter.

"Sarah?" Ironhide called. The sound of two set of footsteps came running around the corner. She stopped and clapped her hands together. She was tall and had long blond hair, just like Annabelle.

"You must be Sophia! I have been dying to meet you!" She pulled me in for a hug, Sophia stood there for a sec, before wrapping her hands around her too.

"Sarah, don't crush her," A male voice came from behind her. Sarah let go of her so she could see who it was. A man with dirty blond hair smiled at her and held out a hand.

"You must be Lennox," She said and grabbed his hand. They shook and he pulled her in for a hug. Sophia smiled and returned the gesture.

"Sweetie, how is staying with at the base?" Sarah asked. She turned around, Lennox had his hands on my shoulders.

"Its great! I have my own room and everything. Just the only thing I need right now is stuff to wear...this is all I have," Sophia remarked as she pulled on her shirt.

"Well, lets go shopping!" Sarah exclaimed. Lennox and Ironhide groaned. Ironhide placed Annabelle down and disappeared. Sarah opened the door and we all ushered out and into Ironhide.

During the ride, Annabelle became so attached to Sophia. She kept playing with her braid and for half the ride she held her hand as she sat in her car seat. As they pulled up the strip mall, they parked in front of the clothing and toy store.

"YAY!" Annabelle yelled loudly. Ironhide's radio shut off, guess he didn't want to hear that.

:You there

:I love the little girl...but she is just too loud

:Oh Ironhide

**'Beware Sophia, I'am feeling something is going to happen'**

'Yeah, a sale is going to go off for 75% off all pants'

"Ready to go?" Sarah asked. Sophia nodded and we all emptied the truck. Ironhide 'locked up' and they waved goodbye before going into the store.

"Will, go ahead and look for some knew workboots, I'm so done cleaning those old ones from before our marriage," Sarah pointed down towards his banged up boots. Sophia had to stifle a laugh at the condition. They were both ducked tapped at the bottom and still muddy.

"Alright, have fun girls," Lennox smirked and walked off with his hands in his pocket. They passed the kid shoes and clothing section. Then the three reached the toy section.

"MommyMommyMommy! Can I play?" Annabelle asked, pulling on her moms hand. Sarah rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Alright, but stay in the little girl toy section, ok?" Sarah asked. Annabelle nodded and ran over to the Barbie doll set.

Leaving her to hand out with Barbie and Ken, Sophia and Sarah walked and started to pull out shirts, jeans, and boots out of the teen section.

"Go put these on," Sarah handed her a ton of clothes and she ran off to the clothing room. She thought to herself...When was the last time she did this? When was the last time someone helped her choose clothes? Oh yeah, four years before some bot cause her family to crash in an airplane!

"Are you done?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah!" Sophia unlocked the door and walked out. Even if its still summer its good to think of fall clothing. She was wearing blue jeans, Brown combat boots, a comfy green button up jacket, and blue/yellow plaid scarf inside.

"I love it!" Sarah said and pushed her back into the room.

"Me too, can I get it?" Sophia asked sheepishly.

"Anything you want, just not a car," Sarah laughed a bit at her remark as Sophia rolled her eyes. She pulled on more shirts and showed them. They were summer and fall. Then she came to one...

"I'm ready!" Sophia opened the door and came out. Her shoes clapping the granite floor. She stood in front of the mirror and smiled.

"You look so beautiful," Sarah covered her mouth.

Sophia was in cap sleeve sequin dress from Delia's. She had on silver sandals to go with it. He hair flowed down and she looked like a model!

"You look so beautiful, I wouldn't even believe you were fourteen," A male voice said. She turned around to see Optimus.

"Optimus? I thought you were at base?" She asked as she spun around.

"Sarah said to come see you, she wanted me to see you in the dress," He explained. Sophia crossed my arms.

"Perfect timing Sarah," Sophia smirked and walked over to woman. She wrapped her arms around her and Sarah brushed her hair.

"Now, Optimus go see if Will needs help, he always does. Sophia, could you get changed and go play with Anna, I need to buy some things of my own," She explained.

"Sure, can I just give you the stuff so we don't forget?" Sophia asked and locked the room to get changed. She quickly changed and placed the clothes in the shopping cart which Sarah had.

"Alright, I'll go see what Anna's up too," Sophia smirked. Optimus tapped his ear, saying to call him if anything goes wrong. Sophia rolled her eyes and ran back to the toy section. Turning to look down the Barbie section she opened her mouth to say something, but she soon turned to panic.

"Annabelle?" She called. The Barbie section was empty, no one in it. Sophia ran down it and looked down all of the rows, but she wasn't there.

"SOPHIA!" A little voice screamed. She whipped her head around. An older man with white hair and in not very clean clothes was holding the girl and running out the back door.

"ANNA!" Sophia screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran full speed and pushed open the door. The man was running towards a parked black mini van.

:Optimus! Annabelle is being Kidnapped!

:I just located you, I' am coming

"Anna! Close your eyes!" Sophia hollered as she transformed her arm, this time, it was a sword. Annabelle closed her eyes just in time for Sophia to poke the man in the arm. Blood dripping down his arm.

He screamed and dropped Annabelle to the ground. Sophia kneeled down and hugged the now crying girl. Sophia picked the little 3 year old and rested her on her hip.

"It's ok, look Optimus and Ironhide are here," She pointed around the building to see the two trucks driving full speed towards them. Lennox and Sarah running behind them.

"Iro' ide!" Annabelle cried out and started to run towards the truck. Both holograms appeared and Optimus started to run over to her. Sophia smiled, but before going over herself she turned back to the kidnapper, who failed. The man was over twenty feet away and holding up a gun.

"SOPHIA!" Optimus yelled as he transformed into his bot mode and reached down to her. The shot went off.

"Is this what you mean't Alpha Trion?" Sophia asked out loud. Optimus looked down at her in utter shock. Even if he was over 30 feet tall his hands started to twitch.

Sophia rested her hand on her right side and pulled it up to her face. it was bloody. She was hit!

"Optimus, I'm gonna die," She fell to her knees. Optimus picked her up and opened the com link.

"I'm calling 9-1-1," Sarah said and dialed the phone. Optimus held his finger behind her and shook his head. Lennox ran over and pulled off his shirt. and placed it on the gushing wound. Sophia winced and started to close her eyes.

"Don't you even think about it!" Lennox warned and patted her cheek. Sophia rubbed her eyes.

"Gesh, I'm not stupid, I'm TRYING, I just had something in my eye!" She said with tears running down her cheeks. "Gosh, and its the 2nd day of knowing you bots,"

"Sophia?" Annabelle called for her. Sophia looked at her and smiled.

"You ok Anna?" She asked weakly, even after 2 minutes, her face was turning pale.

"Ya, I guess...I'm sorry," She whimpered form Ironhide's hologram's arms. He was holding her like a baby.

"Hey! Your safe now! Don't worry about it," Sophia gave a thumbs up to the little girl.

The sound of sirens came from the front of the building. Sophia patted Optimus's finger.

"Hey Prime, time to go back to hologram," She said. Optimus transformed into his truck and as the Ambulence and police came around the corner, he activated his hologram.

"Ok, where's the shooter?" A police man asked Sarah. She pointed towards the field he fired from and at least ten men took off. The EMT's rushed over and started caring to her.

"Who's her father?" A female asked. Lennox gave a nod to Optimus.

"I' am her father," Optimus said worriedly as he witnessed Sophia being taken away. Sophia stared back at him and reached her hand towards him.

"You may go with her. The rest of you, follow the Ambulance," The police sated. Optimus ran over, leaving his real form beind and got into the back of the ambulance. Sophia was crying uncontrollably with a breathing bask on and blood being transfused into her.

'Am I going to die Alpha'

**'You will ask me this in the future someday, and I want you to know, Primus has things done for a reason,' **

"Optimus?" Sophia asked weak ad pale, her shirt drenched in sweat and blood. Optimus took her left hand and started to cry.

"I'am a flower quickly fadin...here today gone tomorrow...my favorite song lyrics..but that is not going to happen today," Sophia said and she closed her bright blue eyes as the medicine was kicking in.

"I failed to protect you," Optimus gripped her hand with both his hands now. Sophia smiled and took in a deep breath.

"Vous n'avez pas échoué, vous avez essayé de votre mieux...You didn't fail, you tried your best," And with that, she fell into unconsciousness.

Optimus sat there and cried...when he set eyes on her yesterday night...she was his little girl, his soon to be adopted child. And he just failed to protect her and she might not even know about what he is thinking about...ever.

* * *

_Will Sophia survive? Will Optimus tell her? Who will be her guardian? What happens when Ratchet teases Sophia with needles?_

_Find out Next_

_Only On Fanfiction_

**Hey people! I'm having a poll on who her guardian should be...do it!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**REVIEWS**_

**_Ashley cuadra: _Really good story hope Sophia is ok and Optimus adoptes and is her guardian and probably a mother like Arcee**

**Thanks**

**_PoetofMercury: Interesting chapter so far. I'm voting on wither Jazz or Optimus for her guardian._**

**I wanted to do Jazz, but his accent take a long time to do...**

**_StarLight837: _Hey. I don't have my computer so I can't access the full sight, but I will check when I get on. I looked right after the last chapter to do it but didn't see anything. But I'll check again. 8D**

**Always liking the smiley face! 8D**

**_NobleSilverShadow: I think that her guardian should be optimus if he is going to be her new adopted father is would only be logical that he be her guardian because he is very protective of her!_**

_**Well, he isn't yet. But thanks for your Opinion! 8D**_

_**Mistra Rose: Your last chapter had a few spelling errors and some parts didn't make since but other then that it was a good. Keep up the work and I vote for Arcee to be her guardian since she needs a female around. Besides Arcee needs some love.**_

**Don't worry I revised it and it now makes sense!**

**_my friend mustang: Very good story I really liked it good job and I think . Optimus could be a guardian for Sophia_**

**Thanks! **

**Hey this story, Ask Questions, Like it, do whatever!**

**A/N: I only own my OC's**

Where I Belong

Chapter 4

As everything went block, the next moment she was standing in a field of flowers. The sun rolling high in the sky with a few white clouds floating around. The flowers were wild with different shades of colors. Sophia frowned as she thought for sec...

'Am I dead?'

"No you are not," A soothing voice answered. Whipping her head around she gasped at the figure in front of her, well she should say 'Figure's'.

"Mom?" She asked in a state of shock. Sophia's own mother were standing in front of her. A figure stood between them, her little brother Will.

"Hey Sophia!" Will smiled before running over to Sophia. He gripped her leg and hugged it tightly. For a dead four year old, he has a pretty strong grip.

"Hello sweetheart," Dad and mom walked over and pulled their daughter into their arm. Sophia let out a deep breath as she felt their love surround her. Will's grip on her leg tightened and she felt his tears on my pants.

"I missed you guys so much,"

"We do too, but right now your friends are waiting for you," Dad said. Will let go of Sophia's leg and looked up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Ya, Optimus is freaking out right now," He giggled as Mom and Dad took a step away from their little girl.

"But I still have one question. Who was in charge of causing the plane to crash," Sophia asked and crossed my arms. Her Mom gripped the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"That is something Primus must tell you himself, we are forbidden to tell," She said before grabbing her son and husbands hands.

"Whatever you do, do not let anyone have that ring, don't give it to anyone you don't trust. You will save a world someday," Dad explained to her and in a blink of an eye they disappeared into three balls of light and shot into the sky like bullets.

"Great, so I'm stuck in this field..." She let her arms drop in frustration. "Where the heck am I supposed to go?"

**'Look behind you'**

"Ah!...Alpha Trion, you scared me!" She retorted and turned around. Behind her was a door frame, just standing their with its door open.

**'Go through it'**

"It would be my pleasure," I said and raced through, but as I went through, my body erupted in pain. My side was aching and burning I look down to see me side with a bloody hole in it being stitched up. I yelped as it was finished and my clothes disappeared leaving me in a hospital gown.

As I was completely through everything went black.

Seconds later Sophia shot open her eyes. She was laying in a bed with something was in her throat, maybe a breathing tube. The cloth on her was bloody from her wound.

She moved her head to the side to see Optimus in his hologram. He was sitting in a chair, with his head on the bed. He held is hand over hers.

"Op-" Sophia tried to say, but the with the thing in her throat and breathing mask on her face. Optimus looked up and his eyes widened. He sat up straight and smiled.

"Hello Sophia, are you feeling ok," Optimus asked. Sophia moaned and squinted her eyes for a sec. Before pulling the breathing mask off her mask.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus," She replied, Optimus smirked at her remark.

"Sophia?" A female voice asked. She turned her head towards the door. A blond haired lady stood with a present in her hands. She was in white ripped jeans, a tight black tank with a unzipped blue sweatshirt over it. On her feet were black boots.

"Who-" Sophia tried to say, but it hurt her throat. Optimus reached to her face and pulled the breathing mask back onto her mouth.

"I'am Arcee, I'm an Autobot, just like Optimus," She said and glance at Optimus who gestured her to come in. Arcee took slow steps over to the fragile girl.

"I believe Arcee should be your guardian," He said. Sophia smiled and lifter her hand over to touch hers.

"Yeah," She weakly said and let her hand drop. Arcee looked at the gift in her hand and placed the small box on her stomach. Sophia glided her hands over and pulled the lid off.

"Its a necklace, I thought you'd like it," Arcee sat on the bed as Optimus patted her shoulder.

"Thank you Arcee," Optimus said before turning back to the girl. Sophia had pulled the necklace out.

The necklace had an Autobot symbol on it. The symbol was iced out 14K gold and pink plated and hung on a gold chain.

"I-" Sophia began but she stopped before pulling down her breathing mask. "love it, thanks Arcee,"

Arcee smiled and pushed Sophia's breathing mask back on. "Don't talk ok, you have been out for the last twenty-four hours,"

Sophia nodded before turning to Optimus and smiled. He stood up and kissed her head. "Don't ever scare me like that,"

"Do-"She began, but Arcee crossed her arms and gave a warning glare. Sophia eyes started to get sleepy and started to shut.

"Alright Sweetspark, I'll see you later," Arcee waved and left the room. Optimus watched her leave. Sophia pulled down the mask once again.

"Where are the Lennox's?" She asked. Optimus started towards the door himself.

"Sarah and Annabelle are home. Will is dealing with the man," He stood under the doorway. "Now put your mask on and get some sleep, I'll be back before you wake,"

"Your not going back to base?" She asked sitting up a bit, the tubes in her arms shifted on the bed.

"Why would I leave someone that I consider a daughter to me," He winked at her before walking down the hall. Sophia obeyed his orders and pulled the annoying breathing back on.

**'You are growing stronger'**

'What?'

**'Since you met the Autobots you have been happier and seem more healthier'**

'Ugh...did you see what happened? I was shot! I don't think that's healthy!'

**'I meant your spark is stronger'**

'My what!'

**'Sophia your human heart is transforming into a Cybertronian spark'**

* * *

_What happens when the doctors notice her abnormal heart? And her healing process?_

_Find out soon_

_Only On Fanfiction_

**Hey people! thank you soooo much for doing the poll and thank you for liking my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**REVIEWS**_

**_PoetofMercury-great chapter. Keep it coming. :-)_**

**Don't worry! I'm not done yet!**

_**TheGhost129-That..That suspences..**_

**I'm the Queen of Suspences!**

**Hey this story, Ask Questions, Like it, do whatever!**

**A/N: I only own my OC's**

Where I Belong

Chapter 5

'Ok Alpha, did you just say my heart in Trans-form-ing into a Cyerbtronian Spark,' Sophia asked Alpha.

**'Yes child,'**

"Ah this is bull-" But Sophia was cut off as my doctors came into the room, followed by Optimus.

"Hello Sophia, how are you?" Dr. Mark asked. She shrugged I pulled my breathing mask off.

"I would be comfortable in this bed, if I had this stupid breathing mask off my face!" Sophia exclaimed. Her head wasn't pounding like last night and her body seemed only sore, not in pain.

"I need to give you a pain reliever, hold still please," He grabbed her arm and held it out. Dr. Mark pulled a disinfecting wipe from his pocket and wiped her arm. Throwing that away, he grabbed a needle from the table and held it towards her skin,

"What the FRAG!" Sophia cursed and attempted to pull her arm away, but The doctor firmly kept it straight out.

"Oh, no you don't," He swayed the needle back and forth, before poking it into her skin.

"God Dangit," She mumbled under her breath, as it was still burning, even after he took the needle out. Sophia gave him a warning glare as he walked away.

"You may take that mask off, but you must stay in bed," Dr. Mark winked at the angry girl and then turned to Optimus. "Make sure you fill out the Caretaker form tonight?"

"Yes, Doctor Ra-mark," Optimus said, Sophia tilted her head to the side as she noticed something.

'I never really noticed till now that his voice sounded extremely deep, but not like a robot. He is a Mech, totally different thing. Robots don't have feeling, as Mech's and femme's do' She thought.

**'You are right Sparkling'**

"Well, I just need to run some scan over her organs and I believe she may leave after this week, she is healing quite fast, as its only been 24 hours," The doctor left the room and immidiatly, Sophia whipped her head towards Optimus.

"Is something wrong, Sophia?" He asked. She did what she felt like was right and pushed the white covers off of herself. Optimus, taken back placed his hands on her leg to stop her.

"Optimus, I need to get up," Sophia tilted her head up to look at him directly in the eye.

"Sophia, 48 hours is not enough time to heal a hu-"

"I don't think I'm entirely human, Optimus," Sophia interrupted him. Optimus lifted his hands off and kneeled down. He's like 6'6'' as she is only 5'4''.

**'Child, I do not believe you have to expla-'**

"Shut UP, Alpha!" Sophia retorted outloud, "He has the right to know," Knowing that Alpha Trion was upset, Sophia relaxed and sent his a reassuring wave of happiness.

"I already know child, Alpha Trion sent me a message through the matrix," Boss bot explained.

"Wait, hold up, did you just say Alpha Trion," Sophia asked, giving him her best confusion glare.

"Yes, youngling, ever since you arrived at base, I figured you had part of the Allspark, becaue when I held my part in my hand, it seemd to glow when I held it near you," He tapped his shirt and then pointed at me, "Your chest is glowing blue right now,"

"My-" She placed her hand on her chest and looked at it. Through the old hospital gown, you could see the center of her chest glow as it pumped blood through her body.

"Yes, Sophia," Optimus ventilated.

"Cr_a_-_ee_-_ppy, _but weird. Thats never happened before_," _Sophia glanced down at her stump leg and then towards her Bariatric arm crutches.

"Alpha and Primus both have their ways, I do not know what for, but its always for a good reason," Optimus finished. Sophia glared at her crutches harder and nodded.

"I'm getting up," Sophia said and let her legs fall off the other side of the hospital bed, "I'm just sore,"

"That is impossible, your wound it is-" once again Sophia cut him off.

"It seems to be healed," pulling up her gown, she had shorts on. On her right side, a long scar was white. It was healed.

"I I- donot understand this?" The Prime stampered.

Sophia placed her foot on the cold, tile floor and used the bed to hop over to the wall, "Its not like I've been in worse shape, look at me, I'm a cripple and useless,"

"You are not useless, Something that my sire told me when I was a Youngling is, 'You are not defined by the disability, you are defined by who you are as a person,'..." Optimus sighed and walked over to the other side of the bed next to Sophia. "You understand?"

By that time, she had her arms locked and her hands gripped to the handles. "I guess, but you are a Prime, you are perfect...Where to now?"

"To tell you the truth Sophia, I had to overcome many obstacles in my life, especially one of becoming a Prime, now lets go see the doctor, Ratchet is not going to be happy if you leave," Optimus gripped the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Wait? Dr. Mark...is Ratchet!" Sophia asked. Optimus nodded and held his finger to his ear, opening a comm link.

After a few moments of silence, he removed his hand and the two continues their way,

"What was that about," The girl asked, her leg swinging far out as she was having a little fun.

"I told Ratchet, what happened, we will head back to base-," But he leaned down to Sophia and smiled, "But first, a few people want to say hi,"

Two white doors slid open and they stood in a large room. Jazz, Ratchet, and Optimus's truck sat there.

'Who are these...I have never seen the three motorcycle, the Red Ferrari, or the a red and yellow Lamburgini, two green and brown Chevy cars, or last but not least a police car.' Sophia thought to herself.

"Autobots, transform, its time for Sophia to meet the rest of our team," Optimus said and placed a hand on her shoulder. The automobiles shifted, twisted and finally stood in front of her eyes.

"Arcee, our youngest femme and your guardian," Optimus said towards the femme. As like all the bots, including Sophia, she had bright blue eyes. Her armor was a navy blue and had silver wheels.

"What are you doing out of bed, you silly kid," Arcee's motherly instincts kickin' in.

"Chromia, Ironhide's Sparkmate," She was a purple femme, and seemed to have punched Jazz or something as the Mech himself was rubbing his arm.

"Elita, my Sparkmate," He held his hand out and the femme gladly took it. She was pink and looks exactly like her sisters, except she was taller by a foot.

"My Second-In-Command, Prowl," The black and white Mech kneeled down and held out a finger.

"Very nice to meet you, Youngling, something seems to upset you," Prowl questioned the girl.

"Ratchet, needles, and Me do not mix," Sophia shook her head. The two Lambo Twins seemed to find it hilarious and started laughing.

"Our Twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," Optimus continued. Sunstreaker was Yellow as Sideswipe was Red.

"Hey little Owl," Sideswipe smiled and kneeled down to look at Sophia.

"I'm a what?" Sophia questioned moving closer to Arcee, as she felt a little uncomfortable in the center of attention. Arcee smiled and patted her head.

"Sophia means 'Wisdom' and the animal that you humans say has a lot of wisdom, is an Owl," Sideswipe expalained.

"Rule number one, don't touch my paint," Sunstreaker said as he stayed standing tall.

"Someone isn't having a 'Happy Sunny Day', are we," Sophia snapped back at him, causing Sideswipe to barrel over laughing, he spun on his pedes, which were wheels and laughed.

"Were...going to...get along...just fine," He said over his laughing.

"Next, The Chevy Twins, Mudflaps and Skid," Optimus stepped towards them.

"Ugh, its got muddy hair," The one known as Skids said to Sophia. Arcee took a step forward in front of her charge.

"Watch it Skiddy, I wouldn't mess with her, caus eI will take you out back and beat the living-"

"Arcee,"Optimus sternly stopped her from continuing. Defeated, Arcee slumped her shoulder, but gave a nasty glare at the twins.

"So...wha' we do now, boss bot," Jazz asked.

"Uh, actually can we stop at a gas station," Sophia asked, "I really need some food,"

"Sweetlin' we only a few yar's from the base," Jazz crossed his arms down at the girl.

"Yep" Making the "P" noise pop, "I new that,"

* * *

Arriving back at base, Sophia decided to ride Arcee for the first time. Her B-crutches hooked onto the side of the motorcycle, thanks to Ratchet. It felt strange driving in though as she has only been here once. The guards waved to the girl as though they have known her since Kindergarten.

"Its great to be back, I need a good recharge," Arcee came to a stop. Sophia smirked, getting off s she slid her arms back into her crutches.

"I need to get as far away as possible from Ratchet," Sophia said as she watched Arcee transform. Ratchet growled next to her, making her smile innocently.

"We can help ya with that," Sideswipe cupped his hand around the girls frame and lifted her up.

"Hey! I'm not a toy!" She exclaimed. Jazz laughed out loud, but Chromia shut him up with a slap against the helm.

"Sideswipe, I do not believe she is ready for-" Optims began, but Sophia crossed her arms at him. Sticking her tongue out she laughed.

"Come on Prime, it's the twins, its not like Unicrom!" She exclaimed earning strange looks. "What? Alpha Trion teaches me things!"

The sound of a popping and crashing came form behind everyone. sideswipe turned and we all faced a smoking Prowl.

"OH MY PRIMUS! I KILLED PROWL!" Sophia clasped the sides of her head and looked up at Sideswipe.

"That's the third crash this week," Ratchet scanned and picked him up, "Younglings..." He finished and walked off to the med bay with the Commander.

"Soooooooo," Arcee broke the silence. "I see your wearing my dog tag I got you,"

"Yeah! Its really pretty, thanks again," Sophia rubbed her fingers on the Autobot symbol.

"Alright," Sunstreaker poked Arcee's helm, making her growl in his face, "Hey! Instead of talking about the necklace thingy, can we go to the rec and play some video games?"

"Lets go!" Sophia tapped his fingers insisting he put her down, which he did. She started off down the hallway. "Come on!"

As she swung her leg and half leg as fast as she could, the few bots followed behind slowly. The Lambo twins, Arcee, Chromia, and Jazz. The other either went off with their sparkmates or in the Chevy Twins case, to work.

"Sophizzi!" A little voice called down the hall. Blond hair and a flash of pink flew at the girl. Sophia hit the ground and on top of her was little Annabelle.

"Anna!" Sophia wrapped her arms around the girl and smiled. "Where your parents, sunshine?"

"Rec room," She slid off and bolted through a door, at the end of the hallway.

They all followed and walked through the metal sliding doors. Inside Mrs. Lennox sat combing her hair and talking with her husbands friends.

"Holy Shi-" Lennox slapped Epps upside the head before he could finish.

"Sophia!" Mrs. Lennox opened her arms and ran over. In seconds, she was off her feet and in a tight hug.

"He-lp" Sophia squeaked in her tight hold.

"Sarah, she just got back, don't make her have to go back to the Hatchet," Epps said and winked to the Twins. Sarah dropped the girl and Sophia turned to Lennox. She ran over and launched herself at him. The General, was taken back a little, but he smiled and hugged her back.

"Good to see you, too," Lennox laughed and patted her head. Releasing each other they all walked over to the large Autobot TV. The Autobots turned on their holograms. The twins both had brown hair, but each had a yellow or red stripe on the side. They had on black jeans, white t-shirt, but each had his own colored jacket.

Jazz had his hair braided like the Jamaican's, and pulled back into a thick ponytail. He was wearing jeans, black tank top, and black combat boots.

Arcee had her blond hair, white ripped jeans, a tight black tank with a unzipped blue sweatshirt over it, and black boots. Chromia had green ripped jeans, tight purple tank with a white sweatshirt. And on her feet were brown boots.

"I'm going to beat the pulp out of all of ya," Sunstreaker narrowed his eyes down on Sophia.

"Sunstreaker, I would watch it cause...I'm going to turn your sunny day upside down," Sophia snapped back. Earning a fist pump from Sideswipes hologram.

'Don't forget, you don't know what Primus has intended for you'

'Ah, what could possible ruin this moment'

The entire afternoon they played different games and watched movies. Sophia stretched, making her baby dinosaur noises, before leaning against Sideswipe's side.

"Its been one heck of a day for you hasn't it, Little Owl," Sides asked as he watched the girl close her eyes.

"Yeah," She yawned and finally relaxed. Arcee smiled and scooted closer near her charge. She went to take her off, but Sides wrapped his arm around the brown haired teen.

"You know, I wouldn't mind having Sparkling's someday, Sweetheart," Arcee whispered to her 'Secret Boyfriend'.

"Neither would I," He responded before picking up the girl and the two Autobot's took her to her room.

* * *

_Find out soon_

_Only On Fanfiction_

**Hey people! thank you soooo much for doing the poll and thank you for liking my story!**


End file.
